thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Posia Courtier
Posia Courtier is a female tribute from District 11 (her alternative district is District 13). She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Information Name: Posia Persephone Courtier Age: 16, nearly 17 Gender: Female District: 11/13 Home District: 11 Greek Goddess: Persephone Family: *Biological father (deceased) *Biological mother (deceased) *Elder brother (deceased) *Younger sister (deceased) *Unknown elderly woman (of an unknown fate, presumably deceased, adoptive "mother") *Unknown middle aged man (deceased, adoptive "brother") *Daisy Courtier (cousin) *Darian Courtier (cousin) *Haleia Courtier (cousin) *Harriet Courtier (cousin) Appearance: 'Posia has light brown hair and distinctive leaf green eyes, as well as a fair complexion. She stands at a reasonable height of 5'9". Due to her working with sickles in the orchard, there are scars and gashes on her hands. In terms of what she wears, Posia dresses modestly, unlike Annabel. She normally likes wearing pastel coloured clothing or floral clothing, as well as a flower crown. She also normally smells like flowers too. However, in darker times, she can be seen wearing black clothing instead, especially a black cloak that's surprisingly similar to the cloak Annabel wears when she's under her alter ego of Ara. '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Orchard worker '''Usual alliance: '''Secretly allied with Hale and/or allied with her family or alone '''Love Interest(s): '''Avery (formerly, deceased), Hale '''Fear: '''Bear mutts Backstory ''Disclaimer: The following contains descriptions of violence, death and mature content. I do not condone any of this. Posia had originally died upon birth, but had later been brought back to life. She was born into the Courtier family, who were situated all over Panem. In District 11, Posia's home district, the Courtiers owned a large orchard. However, despite owning a large orchard, they weren't rich. They were actually part of the more average side of the family. She was the middle child of three. She had an elder brother, who worked for what seemed like endlessly since he was young, and eventually a younger sister. With a brother who she hardly saw, an infant younger sister who was easy to upset and worn out parents, life wasn't great. Arguments regularly occurred. At first, they were small. But those arguments eventually developed. Soon afterwards, the parents of the three Courtier children split. Posia's mother left the house with her infant daughter, leaving Posia and her elder brother with their father. Their father turned into an alcoholic. When alcohol had stopped "dulling" his pain, he turned to a quicker, but a more unfortunate "alternative", suicide. Posia's father's suicide caused the children to be taken into the custody of their mother. One fateful day, yet another riot occurred. Posia's mother wanted to find shelter by going to visit her sister and her children, Darian, Daisy and Haleia. She took all three children with her, which proved to be a fatal mistake. As the family was getting hungry, Posia's mother decided that she would try and salvage some, despite the fact that Peacekeepers were shooting at civilians all around her. She left the children in the temporary care of an elderly woman and her middle aged son, whilst she looked for food. But she would never see her children again. She was shot by a Peacekeeper who mistook her for a rioter and died in the Square from loss of blood. And thus Posia lost her other parent. The elderly woman decided to keep the three children, now declared missing, as her own, once she had found out what had happened to their mother. She found out through a declaration of identified casualties from one of District 11's hospitals. News of Posia's mother's death and her children going "missing" ended up reaching her sister, who was angered more than distraught. She knew that something was wrong and immediately requested a manhunt. And sadly for the children, they were unknowingly "living" in a nightmare. The elderly woman was timid and living in fear of her son, who was a secret serial killer. He targeted various amounts of people, including orchard workers. But he had enough evil in him to potentially kill children. Seven days into their "disappearance", Posia discovered her little sister dead in a makeshift cot. The infant girl had been murdered by the elderly woman, who was forced to kill the poor infant by her evil son, in hopes of not getting killed herself. Posia's elder brother figured this out Personality Posia is a kind and naturally funny girl, showing respect towards those who she feels deserves it. She's also intelligent and knowledgeable, especially about plants, a weakness of many. To others, she's considered to be charming. However, she's also very melancholy. Deep down, there is a lingering sadness within her. She used to be heavily paranoid of other people and originally had the mindset of not wanting anything to do with anyone, even romantically, having been used to being on her own for so long. Eventually, Posia was diagnosed with social anxiety. However, it eased when she got involved with the Olympuses, despite the warnings of her cousins. Although she's kind, she isn't afraid to kill. She has killed before, but it was to help innocent people. A secret talent she has is her investigative skills. She's very good at figuring out other people's secrets. It's ironic since she struggles to hide her own secrets, especially now that she is involved with the Olympuses. Some people believe that Posia could be an undiscovered genius because of this. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Plant knowledge, tree climbing, parkour '''Weaknesses: Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered (District 11), Reaped (District 13) Notable relationships '''Annabel: '''Posia and Annabel are former rivals. She still doesn't necessarily agree with Annabel's ways. They used to have a crush on the same person, Avery (Adonis). Annabel being Annabel, she introduced Posia to Hale in an attempt to get her to forget about Avery. Unfortunately, Avery died soon afterwards. But luckily for Annabel, Posia and Hale went on to become more than just friends. '''Darian: '''Darian and Posia get along well. She finds him to be comical and fun to be around, whilst Darian always tells Posia that she's free to confide in him, when he's not hosting parties. '''Christopher: '''Posia doesn't like Christopher, finding him to be similar to Annabel, pretentious and vain, as well as horrible for cheating on her cousin, Haleia (Hera), numerous times with other females. She tends to avoid him as much as she can. '''Hale: '''At first, Posia didn't care much for Hale, but once she got to know him, she started to feel affection for him and eventually, fell in love with him. '''Daisy: '''Daisy is highly protective of Posia. Trivia *Posia's surname is Courtier due to her being placed into Hera's family to avoid confusion of family relations (and to make it less incest-y), rather than into the Olympus family. *If you hadn't guessed already, Posia has an obsession with flowers. *When it comes down to the pro-Capitol vs pro-rebellion debate, Posia is pro-rebellion. See Also Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:District 11 Category:District 13 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped